Under The Glass Moon
by My Dark World
Summary: This story starts off 6 or 7 yrs down the road. Old charactors has change and new ones are coming in. I wrote this to be a bit diff, so I hope you guys will like. Sesshoumaru and Kagome will be together but not until later down in the chapters. Review!
1. Under The Glass Moon: Prologue

**A Sesshoumaru and Kagome fiction. I guess you could call this a fairy tale? I think... Anyways hope you like, when your done reading; please tell me what you think. This story goes to Youkai Yume. I'm telling you, you guys. This person can draw and the best part is she draws my favorite couple. If your reading this, I hope you can draw more!**

**I don't own Inu-Yasha, so don't sue!**

**UNDER THE GLASS MOON: PROLOGUE

* * *

****Sunset... It was the most beautiful thing at the end of the day. Most would agree. Especially when the day was long and tiring. Life is sometimes cruel for those who's day did not go well but one well soon forget as they watch the sunset...**

**She sat at her usuall favorite spot at the top of the hill, where her seat was at the edge of this low cliff. She lets her feet dangle below as she watches the sun go down and thus the day was soon ending. She was beautiful, her long dress that went past her feet dangle below as well, her long dark hair fell over her shoulders as her beautiful blue eyes watches the now orange sun.**

**The wind picks up, she knew this as her hair and dress sways along with it. She let her eyes look to the ground. "Night will be here soon..." She thought as she moves a strand of hair from her face. "This form of mine will be changing." She gets up and leaves her spot.**

**She walks on, night quickly approuching. She stops and fully turns around, watching the last rays of sun light disappear beneath the earth.**

**"It's time"  
**


	2. Under The Glass Moon: Chapter 1

**UNDER THE GLASS MOON: CHAPTER 1

* * *

**

**The women swoon over him, and men despises him. They acted as if he was gonna steal away their women but as one that knew him well, not a single one of those girls attracted him; not even the young ones even if they did have a pretty face**

**The men in the village knew he wouldn't touch them but despise him they still did because after a long days work, he was all the women would ever talk about when they came home from the feilds.**

**"He is a demon, what in the world do you girls see in him?" One man complained to the women when the villagers gathered around. "Who knows when he might turn." Another steps up to tell.**

**A woman in her late 30s steps into the clearing. "How dare you talk about him this way, you men know just as well as we do that he has done no harm and yet you treat him this way."**

**The men looks away in shame but one man speaks up. "Yes we know but even are own wifes speak of him as if they have cheated on us with him!" The rest of the male villagers nodes their heads in agreement with him. "They act as if we don't do much for them anymore!" Another man starts to say and thus the agrument continued.**

**The woman nodes her head. "I understand how you feel." She looks to the women. "Those of you who are married shouldn't be talking about a young man like that because it has cause your own man to think ill of him when you know he deserves better!"**

**An elderly woman slowly steps up to the clearing and as one could see, she had an eye patch over her left eye. The woman who was defending the young demon asks. "Keade..." She starts to say as she looks on. "What do you have to say in the mist of all this?"**

**The old woman sighed deeply and everybody waited for her answer. "Yes it is true, I have seen the women fawn over him as if he was a new born babe and I have also seen the men filled with hate in their eyes towards him." She looks at all the villagers. "We have all known him since he was a child and he grew up with us, he thinks nothing more of your sons and daughters as dear friends and he has help you all when you needed it but to be thinking like this about him... Well... Its not fair and one as well as I do knows this."**

**Keade looks to the woman who had been defending him. "It is all up to you Sango, he is your son..."**

**The woman takes a deep breath, she knew what she must do and it hurt to even think about it. "I'm sorry but I'm must send him away..." She tells them that it was for their own good so that the men of the village would not try to harm him, not that they could. After the get together, Sango and the rest of the village went back to their own homes.**

**Sango steps into her hut where her husband and the young male demon lived. She looks at her husband and the child they had together, then back to the demon; they where all playing together. It brought back memories that cause her to smile. She shook her head and sighed deeply, now wasn't the time to be remembering those things, especially when she was about to send her adopted son away. She felt as if her heart was about to break.

* * *

**

**He was over 250 years old and not once did he look his age. "Lucky demons.." Muttered Rin who was coming back to the hut with fire woods. Rin was 17 now, she had the body of a young woman but to Inuyasha; she was a girl with bad tast. "I guess he's right..." She thought as she walks through the door and sees him laying down asleep.**

**"Idiot!" She thought as she quietly puts the woods down. After all these years she just now wondered why she's even with him. She sits beside the fire place and remembered back when she first got with him. "Those where the days..." She thought again as she gives him side glances.**

**Oh well, there was nothing she could do now, she does love him and the day she got with him, was a story to tell, that none would ever believe or even thought of.

* * *

**

**He was old but his age was but numbers to him and since he didn't look a day over 20, and with looks like his he could've gotten away with murder. He bath under the water fall of his father's land, as he did every night. The full moon hitting every bare spot he had. Yes he was beautiful and the sight of him was breath taking.**

**"Lord Sesshoumaru.." A little green toad bows before him as the Lord emerges out of the water. Sesshoumaru runs his hand through his wet silken hair and looks at the toad with narrow eyes. "What is it Jaken?"**

**"I have news that there is a demonness walking on your lands." Jaken stood up to face him. "But my Lord she is no ordinary demon..." He watches as Sesshoumaru takes his robe and puts it on. The demon sighed as he stood there for a moment, his eyes never leaving the toad but as quick as lighting, the Lord of the land pulls out his sword and strikes Jaken with it, causing him to split in half. "You know Jaken..." He started to say as he slowly puts the sword back in it's place. "I tire of you doubting me, what use are you when you are nothing but a nag to my ears?"**

**The toad didn't answer.**

**As Sesshoumaru walks away, Jaken fell in half. "... Now I must see what demon he claims that roams my land!"

* * *

**

**She ran through the forest but stumbles as her tears blinded her. The wind was blowing harshly, blowing through the hallow trees causing them to make an eerie sound; making her more frighten than she already was. She kept looking over her shoulder for any sign of the person that was chasing her. Fearing to stop, afraid that he might catch up with her, she keeps on running.**

**"OH GOD!" She cried out loud as she ran into a clearing. "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" The poor woman finally collapes but a shadow over powers her own and with fear she looks up. Cold blue eyes stares into her own as the wind blows his hair violently behind him. "This will only take a moment..." He says with a voice so deep and frightning, that it shattered her very soul.**

**She closes her eyes as her tears poured down her cheeks. He swung his sword and silence was all she heard...**

**He picks up the womans head by her hair and leaves her body on the ground. "You shouldn't have run..." He thought as he looks at his surroundings. He spotted a well and walks over to it. As he was about to sit down he stops himself. "This is the great well that other demons have been talking about?" He thought as he takes a closer look. What he saw was nothing special. It was busted and falling apart. He grunts and walks away. "Just an ordinary well.." He thought as he takes to the air.**

**Just an ordinary well.  
**


	3. Under The Glass Moon: Chapter 2

**UNDER THE GLASS MOON: CHAPTER 2

* * *

**

**"What rotten luck!" He thought as he left the village. He couldn't help that he was good looking so why was it his fault? The women of the that village didn't know how to keep their thoughts of him to themself so it wasn't his doing. "They are so stupid!" He fume as he walks on, the young man ran his hand through his thick silky hair as he sighed deeply while his thoughts remember what Sango had told him.**

**The small family had already eaten their dinner and Miroku was getting his son ready for bed. "Come on Kohaku, it's time for bed, say good night to mommy!" The little boy ran into his mother's leg and gives her a tight hug, he then backs away to show her his smiling face. "G'night mommy!" He then ran into the young fox demon and also gives him a hug. "G'night big brother, I'll see you tomarrow!" With that said he follows his dad to his room.**

**Sango, nervous as she was sat next to Shippo. She sighs and looks around the room. "My, my..." She started off saying. Trying to start a conversation. "This house needs some cleaning." The young adult fox frowned at her. "Wha...?" He started to ask when his attention was suddenly focuse on her hands, she played with her hands so much that it cause him to wonder and slowly his eyes wondered back to her face. "Um... Sango, do you have something to tell me?"**

**The woman jumps and her eyes averted to his. She scratches her head and smiled nervously. "Uh... No... That is um..." She stuttered making him frown even harder. "What's wrong with you?" Annoyance showing in his voice.**

**She took a deep breath and place a hand on his shoulder. "Son..." She started to say as she removes her hand and gets up. "I have somewhat of a bad news for you." Shippo raises one eyebrow while looking at her. "Go on, I'm listening.."**

**"I..." She looks at him and tears started to form in her eyes. Shippo could see the hurt look on her face as she tried to speak. "I..." She started to say again as her cries drowned out her voice and tears begane to fall from her face. Shippo was lost for words and couldn't think of anything to say. He pushes his chair back and gets up, he walks over to Sango and puts an arm around her shoulder. "It's okay Sango." He says as he pats and rubs her back, trying to comfort her. "What ever it is your trying to say, I understand."**

**Sango wipes away her tears that had been falling and once again she takes a deep breath. She gives him a hug, kisses him on the cheek and places his face in her hands and smiles warmly. "Oh Shippo... After all these years, you still can't call me mother..." His eyes widen and quickly looks away. "Well... That is... You know..." He tries to say as his eyes landed back on her. She laughs lightly. "That's okay." She kisses him on the forehead. "Just as long as you remember that this family loves you and that you'll always have a mother and father and a little brother." Again, she sighs. "I'm trying to tell you that I have to send you away now." Shippo's heart fell but didn't show any emotions about it. "Oh..." He whispers as his eyes slowly wondered away.**

**She sniffs and wipes her nose. "The men of this village is in an uproar and the women are sorry that they've said anything about you." Shippo's eyes quickly snaps back to Sango. "Why? What have the women been saying about me?" Sango moves his long hair out of his face. "Oh nothing, just that your good-looking and that you have a heart of gold and that your always there when the husbands ain't around."**

**Shippo's face fell. "Is that all? What's wrong with that?" Once again Sango wipes her nose. "Nothing really, it's just that the men are jealous and it's your name they hear about when they come home from the fields." Shippo lowers his eyes. "Oh I see..." He gets up and stretches. "So Sango what do you want me to do? Besides get up and leave?" She gets up with him and puts both hands on both of his shoulders. "First of all, if you can try; start calling me mother." She sighs and looks to the side. "I wish Kagome were here, she'd know what to do." She looks back at him. "But this is the best I can do." She balls up her fist. "Without hurting them for their stupidity!"**

**Both Sango and Shippo laughs. "Oh alright, I'll leave; it's time for me to be on my own anyways."**

**The next day Shippo says his goodbyes to his family and to the villagers. He notice that the men weren't looking eye to eye at him. Shame was written all over their face but the women cried and made plenty of food and gathered enough cloths for him to be on his way. Keade gives him a hug. "Now fox demon, do not be a stranger here, do ye understand?" Shippo nodes his head. With that said and done, the young demon went on his way.**

**The first thing that came to mind, was to visit Inuyasha. "I haven't seen that old hound in the histories of forevers!" So the way he went, off to find his old friend. **

**

* * *

**

**The night before...**

**He grabs her neck and slams her agaisnt one of the forest trees. "Wench!" He growled under his breath. "What business do you have on my land?" The beautiful long haired demonness says nothing but smiles at him. "Will you not let a lady passssss through?" Her hand moving slowly over his body as her hair suddenly moves on it's own.**

**Sesshoumaru jumps back when her eyes suddenly glows red causing him to cover his eyes. "Lady Medusa..." He says as he growls deeply at her. "You must be stupid for coming back, after my father has vanish your family from this land."**

**She hisses and snaps her snake like tail at him but he easily dodges. "I am here to take back what is rightfully ours and you will not stand in my way!" She hisses as she swings her tail again finally catching him in mid-air, throwing him hard through the forest ground causing him to break a few trees. "And what's more, your going to help me do it!" She quickly slither her way towards him, her eyes glowing and baring her fangs. "If not you, then someone close to you will!"**

**He jumps to the air as she once again swings her tail at him. He laughs wickedly. "Wench, what makes you think I have someone close to me?" He extened his claws, getting ready to strike her with it. "I, Lord of this land has no weakness, so therefor you have nothing against me!" he strikes her. She screams, covers her face and slithers back a few inches, pissing her off even more than she already was. "FOOL!" She cried out. She slams her tail on the ground cuasing it to rumble before her. She removes her hands, reveiling three long scares on her beautiful face.**

**Her eyes glowed even deeper red than before, she stood there staring at the forest and slowly but surely the trees were becoming stones. "If I cannot kill you, I will kill this land. You will have nothing when I am done!" As she says this, the ground becomes concrete and massives of land and trees became stones. The waterfall he was bathing at earlier also became stone. "BITCH!" He thought angerly as he came down on the ground hard, cracking the stone around him. The waterfall was the last straw, that was his favorite place to be and this slithering snake took it away from him. "You will pay for that!" He growled deeply.**

**She turns around and laughs wickedly. "You will know my family's curse!" With that said and done, she vanishes to the air, with wings that suddenly appeared on her back.**

**Sesshoumaru stood there breathing heavily, his anger rising as he looks around. "DAMN THAT WITCH!" He cried out as his thoughts wondered about. How did his father defeated that snake clan of her's? How? He will have his revenge.**

**The sound of hands clapping together were heard and he quickly narrows his eyes. He sniffs the air and a familier scent was in question. "What are you doing here?" He growled as he slowly turns his head to look over his shoulder. A deep voice was heard and laughter was quickly fallowed. "Now, now Sesshoumaru, is that any way to greet an old friend?"**

**A shadow walks up behind the Inu Lord and a smirk was heard. "Old friend?" Sesshoumaru ask mockingly. "What makes you think your an old friend?" He turns around to fully look at the person who claims to be his friend. "Osaru..." Sesshoumaru stated. "Where have you been in centuries?"**

**The long dark haired beauty laughs. "Oh here and there, you know... Getting laid and causing trouble." The Inu Lord rolls his eyes. He knew Osaru since they were little and like Sesshoumaru, he too was a dog demon but instead of white fur he had black and it seem to suit him well, along with his atittude. Osaru was the complete opposites of Sesshoumaru, he was the type of guy who smiled at everything. Weather it was good or bad but there was a few times when he was serious, very, very serious. It cause shivers upon Sesshoumaru and he notice a dark presence coming from this demon but that was only a few times.**

**"What brings you here?" He ask him as he starts to walk away, Osaru fallowing not far behind. "Oh nothing..." He lefts up a womans head with his right hand and smiles. "I just happen to be flying over your land and saw a bunch of commotion, so I decided to stop by!" He tells him this with a hint of glee in his voice. This happiness of his was making Sesshoumaru sick. The Lord turns around to face him but notices something in his right hand, he raises one of his eyebrow and looks back at Osaru. "Is that a woman's head?" He question.**

**Osaru lefts up the head and looks at it. "What this? Oh she just happens to be at the wrong place at the wrong time." He tosses the head to Sesshoumaru and smiles. "You may have her if you want." Sesshoumaru frowns. "Your a sick dog..."**

**The dark haired beauty laughs. "Yes I am..." He says as his voice suddenly trails off. "Yes.. I.. am..." He shakes his head and looks back at Sesshoumaru, his smile never fading. "I must be going old friend, hopefully I will see you again." With that said, he bows and quickly takes off to the air. Sesshoumaru watches as the other Inu takes off. The whole time they were talking, his mouth was covered but the Lord knew that he was smiling, he could feel it burning into his very soul.**

**As long as Sesshoumaru could remember, in Osaru's land; he was known as the stealth assassin. He lived by honor and killed by stealth. If anyone had cross him; he was sure to have their head that night. All who knew him, feared him and Sesshoumaru who knew him since childhood was the only one who didn't fear him.**

**Sesshoumaru looks at the moon above him. It was late into the night and he didn't want to waist anymore time. But as he turned to leave, a light shot up towards the sky and his eyes fallowed to see where it was coming form.

* * *

**

**Petite little hands appeared at the edge of the well and soon a woman fallowed. The woman stood about 5'1, dark straight hair that pass her butt flowed against the wind. She wore preisttess clothing but her shoes where a bit odd. They covered her intire feet and had laces. She had pale skin and full lips. She was beautiful and as she steps out of the well, she smiles. "I'm back"  
**


End file.
